


LD-301

by BrownieFox



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gen, here's them fixing one, i feel bad for all the broken robots, lol super short, so I fixed it, they're all better now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: Link and Gonzo fix up a robot





	LD-301

Link brought his loftwing down in the middle of the desert. Sands stretched far into the distance in every direction. It was almost hard to believe that the world still held forests and mountains somewhere. 

Gonzo’s loftwing landed next to him, sending up some sand that added to what was already stuck in his clothes and hair, gritting across his skin. When this was over they’d both need a nice and long bath, but at least this was the last time they’d be out this far into the desert. Well, probably. 

“You sure it’s here?” Gonzo asked as he dismounted. Link was already off of his, mogma mitts on his hands and digging into the sand. After a moment he hit something hard and grabbed it, pulling it out. The ancient robot had clearly seen better days. The hands followed after the body, albeit slowly, the connection between the two lucky to still exist. Some of the robots he and Gonzo had dug up had deteriorated to the point where the pull was too faded to find the hands and fingers, leaving them to dig through sand until they could find the bits and pieces. 

“Yup, LD-301 series.” Link confirmed, turning the robot over and running a thumb over the engraved markings. Gonzo sighed in relief and they both climbed back onto their loftwings, flying back up to Skyloft. It was still weird seeing the floating island lacking the huge statue of Hylia looking out on her people. 

They arrived at Gonzo’s house and Link pulled up the chair he usually did, kicking his feet up on the table and pulling the LD-301 out of his back, relieved to see that he hadn’t accidently dropped a finger or something during the flight. That had happened before. Scat still held it over him. 

“Alright, let’s get to work.” Gonzo reached over and grabbed a hand of the LD-301, pulling out a rag and dusting off the sand. Link did the same, having perfected the process after doing this so many times. The vibrant colors the robot had once had were gone, but with the sand off of it already made it look so much better, the base tan looking a little better now. 

Sitting on the table were a set of paints, the red and blue and orange pigments made from various flowers from Faron. He picked one of the paintbrushes, carefully traced over the faded paint lines, tongue sticking out of his mouth slightly as he worked.

Some of the sand dust still circlinging in the air caught on his tongue and he spit it out, face wrinkled, eliciting a hearty laugh from Gonzo who was repainting the hands.

“What do you think?” Link asked, showing his work to Gonzo who nodded appraisingly.

“Looks fine to me. Now give ‘im here.” 

Gonzo flipped open the hatch, dumping out sand and then carefully blowing into it, trying to get as much of the sand out as possible. Skipper could get wet - he was made for travelling the sea after all - but neither Gonzo nor Link wanted to take the risk of accidentally ruining some fried circuits. Eventually the craftsman was satisfied and pulled out a jar filled with bright-purple Ancient Flower oil. He had been working with the robots to find a new power source more easily accessible in this era, but until then they had managed get plenty.

Link watched, fascinated as every time one of these was repaired, as blue staticky electricity snapped to life, the robot’s eye filling with color and life. It lifted itself off of the table by its own accord, floating once more. He turned about, clearly confused at not being in the desert, and Link smiled.

“Who are you?” The LD-301 whirred, more curious than scared. 

“Friends of Skipper.” Link said. “C’mon, you’ve been away from the crew long enough.” 


End file.
